guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jennur's Horde (mission)
I am unable to obtain this mission, anyone else face this dilemma? I took both HEart or Mind quests. I did Melonni's and left Koss' undone till I finished the game. When I try to do it now, the garden door in Forum Highlands is closed, speaking to the guard takes me to the pretty garden not the messed up one. Going to Jennur's horde myself made it an outpost, not a mission town. When I go inside the garden quest marker says go out, when I go out, marker says go in. Anyone know a work around? --Karlos 02:38, 4 November 2006 (CST) :Kinda obvious, but did you talk to Master Gardener Kobahl to start the mission? --Dragonaxe 19:15, 7 November 2006 (CST) ::Obviously not. The point is, you CANNOT get to the Nightfallen Garden by yourself to take the quest - the doorman will thank you for cleasing the Garden, which presumably defeating Abaddon did. I ran into this problem myself, and the only way I managed to get in was with another player who had the quest active and hadn't beaten the game yet. Shido 18:28, 15 November 2006 (CST)-- :::Mission details are incorrect- the 2 Harbingers that must be defeated in order to get Master's are not the 2 the article refers to. They are the ones on each side of the stairs. Also, the mission does not put you in Sunspear Sanctuary, but Kodash Bazaar instead. This article really needs to be cleaned up. I have been unable to earn the bonus for this mission. While playing, I have taken the item and dropped it in front of the harbingers on top of the stairs, near the end of the mission. I saw the bonus log appear, telling me to kill the additional harbingers, but when they are killed from the item, the log does not update again. I have noticed that killing the additional Margonites in the same group is necessary as well to update the bonus progress. This should be verified, unless it's just a bug for me.--Lord Psyko-Jo 10:05, 22 November 2006 (CST) :No you are correct, you must kill the Harbingers and the mob of margonites with them. For this reason I think the assassin with Shadow Form idea is useless. --Carth 14:44, 27 November 2006 (CST) I tried running this mission as a Minion Master with a Minion Master Hero and we were short of corpses. The Margonites have Warlocks which cast well spells and there was acorpse shortage.------Sangual Bain N-Legion Of Aces 12:18, 29 November 2006 (CST) Unlimited Mobs? At first I thought the mobs that continually surge forward to come after your spirits and Hinon were simply being mobilized from a reservoir in the back of the Gardens, and that if I killed enough they would "run out". However, after fighting my way forward and observing, it seemed to me that the Harbinger of Nightfall actually conjures them up from nowhere. If this is true, then it would mean you could basically sit at the stairs and continually kill mobs as they come to you for unlimited XP, gold, and loot. I intend to go back and check this...too bad there's no Lightbringer blessings available. :P Arshay Duskbrow 00:31, 1 December 2006 (CST) :RE: Unlimited Mobs. Yes I tried that too, and they don't give xp or loot. Maybe the fisrt time but not after. Limited number of Lights of Seborhin I think there is some kind of limit on how many Lights of Seborhin are around in the mission at a time. I'm not sure of the details, but it seems that Horticulturist Hinon stops making them when there are three in play already. Can anybody confirm this? I'll try to confirm it next time I'm in the mission and add it to the article if true. --Wee Tommy 21:28, 16 December 2006 (CST) :From my experience, the Horticulturist and each Spirit each have one that is linked to them. If their Light is used, they conjure another one. Conversely, if they get killed, their light ceases to exist. --IzzionSona 22:14, 16 December 2006 (CST) :: That's right. There were only three for me because I only had 2 spirits plus Horticulturist remaining alive. When I went back and played it again, it behaved exactly as you say. --Wee Tommy 17:08, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::: Yep, same thing happened to me. After using the Light of Sebborhin on a Harbinger, the light would respawn next to where I got it (a spirit of seborrhin). Made it easier to kill the Harbinger of Nightfall by shortening my runs back and forth. Gabe 05:39, 8 January 2007 (CST) What is with this page's mission map? There's only a map of all tyria :S --Zipper 10.50, 30 December 2006 (GMT) Scorched Earth I am fascinated by the difficulty of accomplishing this mission by the method that is explained here. I am unable to do it by that method. There is another way to do this mission. A guildie and I tried it out recently, and it works. Actually, it is his idea, so credit goes to Pendraig of the Westmarch Brigade for this one. He calls it the "Scorched Earth" method. 1. Kill every Harbinger and monster you see. Kill the two Harbingers in the corridor, then the mob at the bottom of the first set of stairs and the next Harbinger at the top of the stairs. 2. By then, a patrol comes out. Kill it and the mob of standing monsters (east or west), which you probably will aggro with the patrol. 3. Kill the other mob of standing monsters with the next patrol. 4. Kill a Harbinger by the rift (east or west side) and the group of standing monsters near it. Then kill the other Harbinger and standing monsters. Try to avoid spawning the final boss by staying clear of the fountains in the back, but don't worry if he does. Run away from him. 5. For the bonuses, run up a side stairway (east or west) with a Light, kill the Harbinger, start killing the mob, watching for a patrol to spawn. When spotted, run and kill the patrol, then return to the mob. Repeat on the other side. If you don't get to the patrol in time, you may lose the third spirit, but don't worry, you have 2 more spirits in the corridor and the Herbalist's Light left. (The patrols are dumb enough to attack the spirit first anyway, rather than running for the Herbalist.) 6. Gather the 3 Lights for the final boss in whatever way you want, and kill it. We did it by bringing 2 Lights, having one of us occupy the boss, and the other running for the final Light. 7. Mission accomplished at Master's level. Of course, you have to have good heroes, good tactics, good communication, and, above all, good skills and characters. Don't bring running skills like Sprint and "Charge," but bring hard-hitting damage skills and protection against the degeneration like Endure Pain and regeneration skills like Healing Breeze. I played a Warrior, and Pendraig played a Ranger with our heroes. His Olias with MM was a great help in tanking the mobs.Dracon 16:42, 1 January 2007 (CST) (Westmarch Brigade) :This is all sound advice. I came here to look for a walkthrough and left confused by one method that suggests bypassing harbingers and sending runners back later (while also making the mission sound incredibly difficult) and another that suggests using a specialized team build of 5 dervishes and 2 monks. I decided to just jump in and try it, and settled on the same method you did -- kill everything that moves. The first walkthough seems concerned with keeping the Margonite groups to a size of 4 as long as possible, but I don't see the point since the group of 6 isn't difficult at all. The group of 6 lacks a sorcerer, so they don't hit as hard, and the clerics are weak healers who go down easily (since they wait to cast spell breaker until they're near death). I could easily leave the henchies flagged on these groups while I ran to get a light, and they didn't even break a sweat. The bonus wasn't difficult since you can always see the area the margonite groups are running through on your radar, and the other ones on the stairs are surprisingly easy to run away from. Then you can go deal with them after dealing with the mobile group. I didn't even bother to time anything, so I sometimes ended up fighting two groups of Margonites, but still didn't have any trouble killing them. The only tricky part was the end because of the sheer number of enemies, but those are surprisingly easy to run away from also. I would strongly recommend taking an MM on this mission. FWIW, I used Koss, Tahlkora, Olias (MM), Mhenlo, Devona, Herta, and Sogolon, with me as Arcane Echo + SS + Desecrate Enchantments (which works wonders on the Reapers and Sorcerers). - Bcstingg 09:58, 4 January 2007 (CST) :I had written a walkthrough almost exactly like this - check out this version of the article. It was edited into the current walkthrough by someone who said they had done "much experimentation in the mission", so I trusted them and didn't bother adding mine back in. Now that I see the current version has confused at least two people, though, I will do so. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 10:20, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::I suppose the other method would work for anyone who is having trouble with the larger Margonite groups, but I didn't find them all that troubling. Compared to many of the other missions in Nightfall, this one requires almost no tactics. IMHO, it's only a small variation on the typical "kill everything" mission. - Bcstingg 10:31, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::It does require tactics inasmuch as you must plan your moves in between the assault groups. If you simply bumrush the whole thing, you'll either get overwhelmed (like I did the first three times) or you'll let too many groups get past and lose when Hinon dies. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 12:40, 4 January 2007 (CST) Holy crap The other mission option is a cakewalk compared to this one! - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 11:03, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Really? I found it quite difficult to survive the initial assault in Nundu Bay. Not nearly as wearying as the constant assault in this mission, but I still wouldn't call it a cakewalk. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 12:01, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::I did Nundu several times and never had a problem with just killing things. Margonites aren't very difficult to kill. The challenge with this mission is just being in so many places at once. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 13:41, 5 January 2007 (CST) No, he's right, Nundu Bay is alot easier than this one. They should make this easier (maybe by limiting the assualts) or make Nundu harder (everyone's gonna hate me =S ). Of course, story wise, this place has been corrupted already whereas you arrive just in time to prevent corruption in Nundu Bay, so it's kinda logical that this place is harder. Gabe 12:15, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Nundu Bay is extremely easy if you exploit the fact that none of the Margonite aggro's will start assaulting until you take the vial of purified water; so you can just walk around the whole area killing all the additional margonites, walk back and get the vial; defend against the onslaught and the 2 harbringers, go out and kill the two additional harbringers and if you did it right, you can kill the Harbringer of Nightfall without any initial margonites to fight (but you must still kill him before the reinforcements arrive or you'll be in dire straights). The only thing that I found that annoys me on that mission is the fact that if you have an MM, the Village Elder will follow the MM healing his minions and won't stay at his spot so he runs a higher risk of dying. As far as this Horde mission, they should limit the number of margonite assaults like they do in Nundu Bay (you only have to defend against a certain amount to protect the village). — Jyro X 05:51, 8 January 2007 (CST) I found this extremely hard, to the point that I just went on with the story (I'd already done Nundu, Master's first try). I dun wanna go back, but I will have to eventually. :| Arshay Duskbrow 07:09, 8 January 2007 (CST) i suggest doing this solo with hench/hero.. use the scorch earth technique. I took both masters and olias as MM's. we managed two groups at a time, sometimes 3, while i mostly ran lights. As someone suggested, save your lights that spawn furthest way for last, so you do not have to run as far. I stacked three lights until the end and pull the final harbringer to them. You really have to take your time on this one or you'll be over run. for the bonus i suggest flagging hero/hench in center on the bridge, they'll nab any of the pats that leave, while you take a light and pull the group down the stairs- leaving the light on the stairs. help kill the group until its apparnt u'll survive then run to kill harbringer, speed it up a little. 72.78.223.169 14:53, 8 January 2007 (CST) I agree with the scorched earth method. I mastered this easily as an SF nuker using heroes/hench. I found that I could take out 3-4 of the margonites groups that spawned with 1 good ms and SF as they remain bunched together for the most part. Also note that the spirits and herbalist will continually create lights provided they do not have one in existence. That is, if they've created one you haven't used yet they'll pause until you use it. Once that one is used they will create another, thus, even if all the spirits are killed you can still complete the mission it will just take longer. Lojiin 15:18, 8 January 2007 (CST) Mission running for standard reward It's possible with assassin, when i saw that assassin with shadow form and stuff is useful i made build for killing harbringer of nightfall now Im running it for money add me: Il Ryushi Il if u want me to run you, you still have to protect the guy who makes lights though